


No Mercy

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil!Kara, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Background: After Astra’s first Attempt to get Kara to listen to her in episode 2, Non came over to her place and told her their plan. Kara, still remembering the horror of the last few days of Krypton, listens to him.Summary: There are stories about the black mercy





	No Mercy

Astra heard stories about the Black Mercy. How if you ever returned from it, you would experience a loss like no other. That your greatest fear would come to life.

Lying on the ground, Astra wants to laugh at those stories, because this would never be what Kara fears most.

She sees her niece bend overhead and smiles shakenly, “Hello, little one,” she gasps for breath as Kara takes her into her arms, “I'm so happy to see your sister was able to bring you back.”

“Astra, I have to tell you, when I was under the Black Mercy, you were there,” Kara said trying to keep calm.

Astra winces, she didn’t want to hear the words from her beloved niece’s mouth, not when such a strange glint grows in her eyes, “As your enemy,” she says for her.

Kara sobs, “As my family.”

Those words break her more than anything and Astra knows what’s she had to do, “Kara Kara, listen to me,” Astra tells her and Kara stare at her intensely as Astra take the girl’s face in her hands, “Non cannot be stopped. If you stand in his way, he will kill you and those you love.”

Kara smiles slightly at her, the strange glint growing stronger. “ **Hush. It’s ok** ,” Kara whispers in Krypnonese.

“Myriad. You have to know-” Astra tries to tell her.

“ **It’s ok Astra. I know** ,” Kara tells her, a cruel smile on her face, “ **You don’t have to worry. I know everything. Non wouldn’t hurt me.** ”

Astra feels her heart squeeze, and it’s not because of the injury. Please, Rao No. Let it not be!

“Please no,” Astra whispered and Kara lays her down, bending closer to Astra’s ear.

“ **I will be a better wife than you ever were** ,” Kara whispers with promise.

Astra chokes out a sob. Perhaps the stories were true but misplaced. It was not Kara that was experiencing her worst nightmare, it was Astra.

“Please,” Astra chokes again, begging Kara to see reason.

“ **Myriad will happen** ,” Kara tell her, “ **And the humans will bow to us**.”

Astra cries as the darkness come upon her, her niece’s, her little one’s, cruel smile being the last thing she saw.


End file.
